Sławkowscy Żydzi
W 1789 roku Sejm Czteroletni podjął uchwałę o konfiskacie dóbr biskupich i klasztornych. Po pięciuset latach rządów biskupów krakowskich Sławków dołączył do grona miast królewskich, został włączony do powiatu i województwa krakowskiego. Sławkowianie po raz pierwszy w historii swojego miasta stali się pełnoprawnymi obywatelami. Miasto w 1790 roku liczyło 1467 mieszkańców - wyłącznie narodowości polskiej. Należy tutaj zaznaczyć, że do 1790 roku w Sławkowie nie mogli osiedlać się Żydzi, gdyż w miastach biskupich istniał wyraźny zakaz. Po 1790 roku Żydzi zaczynają przybywać do Sławkowa. W 1820 roku Sławków zamieszkiwały 2003 osoby, w tym 21 narodowości żydowskiej, które jednak w następnym roku zostały zmuszone do opuszczenia granic miasta. Dla porównania - w 1865 roku, w powiatowym mieście Olkuszu żyło tylko 2004 ludzi, w tej liczbie 1014 Żydów i 900 chrześcijan. Dekret carski z 5 czerwca 1862 roku zrównywał ludność żydowską w prawach i obowiązkach z ludnością chrześcijańską. Odtąd ograniczenia dotyczące osiedlania się Żydów przestały obowiązywać. Już w 1865 roku rosyjskie statystyki podają, że w Sławkowie żyło 2618 chrześcijan i 64 osoby narodowości żydowskiej. Dwadzieścia pięć lat później, w 1890 r. - ten sam stosunek zaznaczył się w liczbach 3502 i 246. Pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych, aż do osiemdziesiątych XIX wieku do Zagłębia, a także Sławkowa zaczęła szybko napływać ludność żydowska. Zjawisko to zostało spowodowane gwałtownym rozwojem przemysłu metalowego i górnictwa. Również w Sławkowie żydowscy właściciele fabryki wyrobów z drutu, najpierw Michał Zeitler, a następnie bracia Schein, chętnie zatrudniali ziomków. Żydzi przynieśli do Sławkowa nieznane tradycje i obrzędy. Początkowo rodziny żydowskie wynajmowały mieszkania u rodzin polskich. Potem w miarę upływu czasu i bogacenia się, wielu z nich stać było na kupno własnych domów i uniezależniali się od swoich gospodarzy. Stosunkowo nagłe zderzenie dwóch religii i kultur nie przynosiło większych antagonizmów między obu społecznościami. Rodowici sławkowianie mogli zapoznać się z żydowskim szabasem i związanymi z nim obrzędami, z trzema radosnymi świętami: Chanuką, Purymem i Paschą oraz innymi świętymi zwyczajami. Te nowe obrzędy, tak odmienne od katolickich świąt, nie budziły sprzeciwu wśród mieszkańców Sławkowa, a można nawet przyjąć, że zostały zaakceptowane. Sławkowscy Żydzi w pierwszych latach swojej obecności w osadzie stanowili zwartą grupę i dopiero na początku XX wieku otwarli się na bliższe kontakty z chrześcijanami. Nastąpiło to za sprawą handlu i rzemiosła, jakim się parali. Ale wtedy nawet znamienita ich większość należała do ludzi ubogich, nie odbiegających stanem posiadania od chrześcijańskich współobywateli. Wydaje się, że był to podstawowy czynnik skutecznie eliminujący wszelkie napięcia społeczne między obu społeczeństwami. Po solidnym zadomowieniu się Żydów w Sławkowie, w ostatnich latach XIX wieku dostrzegli oni potrzebę zorganizowania się w gminę. Rosyjskie przepisy administracyjne zezwalały na powołanie lokalnego samorządu żydowskiego. Każde zgromadzenie żydowskie, stanowiące w znaczeniu wyznaniowym parafię, wybierało spośród siebie trzyosobowy dozór bóżniczy, który zatwierdzał gubernator. Wybory odbywały się pod nadzorem burmistrzów i wójtów. Członków dozoru wybierano na 3 lata. W jego skład wchodził rabin, który z pozostałymi członkami tego ciała wybierał kasjera rozporządzającego funduszami gminy i rozliczającego się przed dozorem. Dozory bóżnicze dzieliły pochodzące ze składek i ofiar budżety gmin na utrzymanie domu modlitwy, rabina, cmentarza, łaźni i szpitala dla ubogich. Samodzielną gminę żydowską powołano w Sławkowie w pierwszych miesiącach 1904 roku, dawniej Sławków należał do gminy wyznaniowej w Olkuszu. Pierwszym rabinem został wybrany Szulim Zając, który urząd kapłana piastował do śmierci tj. do dnia 27 listopada 1928 roku. Oprócz niego gmina zatrudniała i opłacała rzezaka, sekretarza, kantora, posługacza bóżnicy i grabarza. Już w 1893 roku sławkowscy Żydzi nabyli przy ulicy Kilińskiego Nr 10 obszerny plac (powierzchnia placu wynosiła 21 prętów) z zamiarem wzniesienia świątyni. "Bożnica murowana, jedno piętrowa, z której parter przeznaczono na dom modlitwy dla mężczyzn, a piętro dla kobiet. Od zachodniej strony bożnicy znajduje się kancelaria Gminy Wyznaniowej Żydowskiej w Sławkowie, składająca się z jednego pokoju, przedpokoju oraz pomieszczenia dla stróża bożnicy oraz komórki na węgiel. Plac nabyty rejentalnym aktem przez b. Zarząd Gminy Wyznaniowej Żydowskiej. Bożnica została wybudowana kosztem społeczeństwa żydowskiego osady Sławków w 1896r. wartość, której według aktu asekuracyjnego wynosiła 43.920 zł." W niedługim czasie po urządzeniu bożnicy, wybudowano rytualną łaźnię, na placu graniczącym się z bożnicą. Wybudowana na 1/6 części niepodzielnej realności po b.p. Dawidzie Watenbergu przy ul. Rynek 6, nabyta z wpłaconej sumy przez pana Mordke Szajna za pokładne jego b.p. żony Dwojry Szajnowej. Był to budynek murowany, jednopiętrowy, składający się z jednej ubikacji z dwoma przegródkami. Wartość nieruchomości wynosiła 3200 zł. Wraz z trwałym osadnictwem Żydów w Sławkowie, pojawiła się potrzeba posiadania przez nich własnego cmentarza "kirkutu", potocznie nazwanego przez ludność Sławkowa "kierkowem". Został on założony w 1907 roku przy drodze wiodącej ze Sławkowa do wioski Krzykawka na dwóch morgach ziemi kupionej od właściciela dóbr Krzykawka. Cmentarz, pomimo, że formalnie był własnością gminy żydowskiej w Sławkowie, znajdował się na gruntach gminy Bolesław (i tak jest do dzisiaj). Obok cmentarza wybudowano murowany domek przedpogrzebowy i dom mieszkalny dla stróża, składający się z dwóch ubikacji, poczekalni dla przybyłych z pogrzebem. Wspomniane budynki wybudowano kosztem Gminy Wyznaniowej Żydowskiej, wartości 4 250 zł. Z czasem całość ogrodzono. Powyższe dane dot. wszystkich nieruchomości będących własnością Gminy Żydowskiej podano na podstawie wykazu sporządzonego w roku 1933 przez sekretarza Gminy - Mendla Makowskiego. Staraniem pana Dawida Lancmana w 1966 roku dokonano remontu ogrodzenia cmentarza i zamontowano żelazną bramę. Do znanych rodów żydowskich, żyjących i działających wówczas w Sławkowie można zaliczyć m.in. rodziny: Scheinów (Szajnów), Zająców, Rozenbergów, Cymermenów, Słomnickich, Szykmanów, Grosfeldów, Laksów, Testylerów, Lancmanów, Wiślickich, Libermenszów, Watenbergów. Już w 1903 roku handlem w Sławkowie trudniło się 79 osób, w tym 53 Żydów. Po śmierci rabina Szulima Zająca, ślubów udzielał Josek Lederman, który sprawował funkcję duchownego gminy. Następnym rabinem Gminy Żydowskiej został wybrany w 1931 Boruch Hepner (poprzednio pełniący obowiązki rabina przy istniejącym w Osiedlu Miedzna, żydowskim domu modlitwy wraz z mykwą, do której należało 507 osób żydowskiej ludności i sąsiadującej gminy Chrzączewka, powiatu Sokołowskiego). Boruch Hepner pozostał na tym stanowisku do końca istnienia okręgu bożniczego w Sławkowie, czyli do wysiedlenia Żydów przez okupanta niemieckiego. Sekretarzem gminy był początkowo Icek Berek Makowski (dziadek pana Arie Ben Tova), a następnie od roku 1931 syn jego Mendel Makowski. Przewodniczącym Zarządu Gminy był Gutman Libermensz. Miejscowi Żydzi trudnili się rzemiosłem i handlem, a kilku było fabrykantami. W Fabryce Braci Schein pracowało około 150 robotników, urzędników i majstrów żydowskich. Handlarze żydowscy zajmowali się też dostawami do fabryki oraz dystrybucją jej wyrobów. Przed wybuchem II wojny światowej w fabryce znalazło zatrudnienie kilkudziesięciu Żydów, którzy zlikwidowali własne przedsiębiorstwa handlowe lub warsztaty. Zanotowano też emigrację społeczności żydowskiej do Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego i Górnego Śląska w poszukiwaniu możliwości zarobkowania. Kilka rodzin wyemigrowało też do Palestyny i krajów zachodnich. Społeczność żydowska dzieliła się na chasydów (pobożnych ortodoksów) i maskili (Żydzi zaasymilowani), którym nieobce były idee żydowskiej "Haskali" czyli narodowego odrodzenia. Pod koniec lat dwudziestych większość z nich zwróciła się jednak ku ruchowi syjonistycznemu, który organizował się pod hasłem "Alija" tj. stworzenia własnego państwa żydowskiego w Palestynie. Sławkowscy Żydzi organizowali własne towarzystwa samopomocowe. Najuboższym pomocy materialnej i finansowej udzielało Towarzystwo Charytatywne oraz bezprocentowa Kasa Zapomogowo - Pożyczkowa "Gemitus-Hesed", która w kwietniu 1939 roku posiadała aktywa wynoszące 22 tysiące złotych. Kasę wspierali bracia Schein oraz ich żydowscy pracownicy, a także rodziny Bimke, Wiśliccy i Rechnicowie. Bracia Schein finansowali również w znacznym stopniu Gminę Żydowską i byli opiekunami całej społeczności swych rodaków. Syjonistom ufundowali bibliotekę "Hakhehara", która dysponowała księgozbiorem z literaturą umożliwiającą zapoznanie się z warunkami życia i gospodarką rolną w organizowanych w Palestynie "kibucach". W Sławkowie działał też Związek Robotników Żydowskich "Guemina". Icek Berek Makowski prowadził podstawową szkołę talmudyczną (cheder), w której zajęcia odbywały się w każdy piątek. Dzieci żydowskie uczęszczały także do szkoły powszechnej wraz z dziećmi polskimi. Młodzież uczyła się również w szkołach średnich Sosnowca i Olkusza. Niezamożnym uczniom szkół średnich bracia Schein opłacali czesne i fundowali odzież. Organizacja "Poale Syjon" prowadziła wspólnie z "Hanoar Hatsion" kolonie dla młodzieży w Działoszycach, które przygotowywały do przyszłego życia w Palestynie. Dla dzieci żydowskich, których językiem domowym był "jidisz", bracia Schein utworzyli szkołę elementarną, w której uczono je języka polskiego, chcąc umożliwić im naukę w szkołach średnich. W 1934 roku w samorządzie gminnym Sławkowa zasiadało czterech Żydów. Trzech z nich było członkiem "Poale Syjon", a jeden reprezentował miejscowych chasydów. Na podstawie "Księgi adresowej Polski" z 1930 roku, ze strony z nagłówkiem "województwo kieleckie" można poznać zawody i dziedziny życia, w których znaleźli swoje miejsce Żydzi. Pochodzenia żydowskiego był jedyny w tym okresie lekarz dentysta - Glikson. Pod hasłem "wyroby bawełniane" spotkamy nazwiska: Grynberg, Markus, Rozenberg. Bielizną zajmował się Fitenberg, handlem bydła Grosman, cukiernię posiadał Laks i Monszajn. Fabrykę Gwoździ i Drutu prowadzili Bracia Szajn, fryzjerem był Najberg, a Testyler prowadziła herbaciarnię. Krawcy to: Ring, Rozenberg, Glajtman. Piekarzami byli: I. Finkler, J. Finkler, S. Finkler, Kurc, Miller. Rzeźnikami byli - Szykman, A. Gold, Wolnerman. Skórami zajmowali się: Rozenberg, Szykman. Artykuły spożywcze były w rękach Glajtmana, Goldberga, Hendlera, Hercygiera, Monszajna, Sztatcla, Zylbergera. Natomiast Golberg zajmował się artykułami żelaznymi. Lewek Testyler posiadał fabryczkę nici. W Sławkowie zamieszkiwała także rodzina Jurów, która trudniła się rolnictwem. Na szczególną uwagę zasługują bracia Szajn, którzy oprócz fabryki drutu wyrabiali siatki i prowadzili tartak. Fabryka ta istnieje do dziś. Od lat dwudziestych w Sławkowie działał oddział Robotniczego Stowarzyszenia Wychowania Fizycznego "Gwiazda", założonego w Warszawie przed pierwszą wojną światową. Odbywały się też imprezy kulturalne dla ludności żydowskiej. Stosunki między Polakami i Żydami układały się poprawnie. W czasie manifestacji patriotycznych i religijnych Żydzi zachowywali się taktownie, zamykając sklepy i nie przebywając na ulicach. Ożywienie handlowe także było ich zasługą. Wyciągnęli Sławków z zastoju gospodarczego. Nie byli społecznością zamkniętą. Często angażowali się w sprawy miasta. Przykładem może być uczestnictwo Żydów w utworzenie w dniu 12 listopada 1905 roku tzw. "Republiki Sławkowskiej", gdzie na odpowiednim dokumencie z podpisami obywateli miasta Sławkowa widnieją podpisy między innymi: A. Rozenberg, Fiszel Cymerman, Izrael Słomnicki, Szlama Szykman, Najbergier, Rubin Grosfeld i inni. Wiele rodzin polskich przyjaźniło się z rodzinami żydowskimi i przechowywało w swoich domach pamiątki po populacji żydowskiej Sławkowa. Żydzi mieszkający w wynajmowanych kwaterach nie wtrącali się do życia rodzinnego swoich mieszkańców. Stanowisko sekretarza Gminy Wyznaniowej miało już swoje tradycje. Od szeregu lat znajdowało się w rodzinie Makowskich. Początkowo, jak już wspominaliśmy, sekretarzem był Icek Berek Makowski, później przez krótki okres, starszy syn Majer Makowski, a od 1931 r. do końca był Mendel Makowski. Od 1915 do 1940 r. rodzina mieszkała w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu w domu rodzinnym państwa Cembrzyńskich i Jaworskich przy ul. Kościuszki 10, którzy bardzo serdecznie wspominali lata spędzone razem z tą rodziną żydowską (1916-39). Taki stan stosunków zastaje druga wojna światowa. Niemcy zajęli Sławków w poniedziałek 4 września 1939 roku. Na Rynek wjechali uzbrojeni w broń maszynową motocykliści, a za nimi wkroczył do miasta oddział piechoty złożony z 15 żołnierzy. W dniu 5 września 1939 roku wojska 5 armii pancernej zajęły Olkusz i wkrótce cały powiat olkuski znalazł się pod okupacją niemiecką. W pierwszych dniach września 1939 roku rozpoczęła się i wśród społeczeństwa żydowskiego tzw. "ucieczka" i większość Żydów opuściła Sławków. Dnia 3 września wkroczyło wojsko niemieckie do Sławkowa. Istniejący w Sławkowie most na rzece Biała Przemsza został przez ustępujące wojsko polskie wysadzony w powietrze. Fakt ten miał fatalne skutki dla Żydów powracających z "ucieczki" i przechodzących przez zwalony most. Dnia 6 września 1939 roku zanotowano w Sławkowie oraz na szosie prowadzącej do Strzemieszyc liczne przypadki śmierci Żydów (przeważnie zamieszkałych w Zagłębiu Dąbrowskim). Zwłoki zostały tymczasowo pochowane na miejscu wypadku. Na skutek starań pana Rozenberga, władza niemiecka zezwoliła na ekshumacje zwłok i na pochowanie ich na cmentarzu żydowskim w Sławkowie. Przeprowadzeniu ekshumacji zwłok oraz pogrzebaniem ich na cmentarzu żydowskim w Sławkowie zajął się pan Rozenberg i pan Testyler (ojciec Joe Testylera - autora książki "Dzieci Sławkowa). Staraniem Prezydenta Światowego Zgromadzenia Żydów Zagłębiowskich - pana Arieh Ben Tova i władz miasta Sławkowa, w dniu 27 sierpnia 1995 r. odsłonięta została tablica pamiątkowa nad Białą Przemszą z napisem: "W tym miejscu w pierwszych dniach wojny, we wrześniu 1939 r. Niemcy zamordowali dziesiątki Żydów, którzy przechodzili przez uszkodzony most". Okupant rozpoczął budowanie własnego aparatu władzy i realizował plan wcielania Śląska i pogranicza do III Rzeszy. Aneksja zachodniej części powiatu olkuskiego nastąpiła faktycznie po 8 października 1939 roku na podstawie dekretu Hitlera. Sławków wszedł do rejencji katowickiej i należał do prowincji Śląskiej. Spis ludności przeprowadzony przez okupanta 23 grudnia 1939 roku wykazał, że na 7801 mieszkańców: Polaków było 6817, Niemców - 12, Rusinów (Ukraińców) - 5, Czechów - 4 i Żydów - 960. Od 1939 roku nasilała się eksploatacja miejscowej siły roboczej. Dzień pracy w tutejszych przedsiębiorstwach został wydłużony do 11 godzin. Wprowadzono obowiązek pracy od 14 roku życia. Nie znajdujących zatrudnienia w przemyśle miejscowym, młodych ludzi wywożono na roboty do Niemiec. Z Fabryki Braci Schein zwolniono robotników żydowskich, chociaż jesienią 1940 roku zatrudniano tam częściowo od 7 do 20 Żydów, pracujących głównie w druciarni. Już we wrześniu 1939 roku terror okupanta dotknął ludność pochodzenia żydowskiego. W pierwszych dniach września 1939 roku na Koźle (dzielnica Sławkowa) zamordowano około 80 Żydów, których ciała wrzucono do dawnego szybu. Do połowy września 1939 roku powróciło z ucieczki 80 % Żydów sławkowskich, a ponadto pozostało w Sławkowie kilkanaście osób z innych miejscowości. W celu samoobrony i samopomocy 10 października 1939 roku zorganizowano tzw. Komitet Żydowski, podlegający kierownikowi Gmin Żydowskich z Sosnowca. Komitetem kierowała Rada Starszych. W grudniu 1939 roku Żydzi sławkowscy otrzymali subwencję z funduszy "Jointu" umożliwiającą im uruchomienie kuchni dla biednych i bezrobotnych, z której korzystało ponad 300 osób. Dla biednych zakupiono odzież i opał. Komitet Żydowski organizował też robotników (ponad 300 osób) do pracy przymusowej przy porządkowaniu urzędów i instytucji, odśnieżania ulic, torów kolejowych i placów, rozładunku i załadunku. Prace te do 1941 roku wykonywano częściowo odpłatnie, co pozwoliło z uzyskanych funduszy organizować dla ludności żydowskiej akcje pomocy zimowej oraz udzielania zasiłków dla rodzin osób skierowanych do obozów. Od 5 grudnia 1940 roku wszelkie nieruchomości żydowskie zostały przejęte przez Grundstuckgesellschaft. 28 października 1940 roku do obozu pracy w Gepperstorf deportowano 50 osób w wieku 18-55 lat. W 1941 roku utworzono sławkowskie getto w obrębie ulic: Kilińskiego, Kościuszki, Kwartowskiej i Podwalnej, przesiedlając jednocześnie zamieszkałych tam Polaków, pozostawiając jedynie gospodarzy - rolników. Po likwidacji getta część budynków przy ulicy Kościuszki zburzono. Teren getta był strzeżony przez żandarmerię i specjalny oddział SS. Żydzi zmuszeni byli do noszenia na odzieży Gwiazdy Dawida. W getcie zorganizowano "szopy", gdzie Żydzi zatrudnieni byli w warsztatach krawieckich, szewskich i stolarskich. "Judenrat" zorganizował milicję żydowską, która egzekwowała dyscyplinę pracy i wykonywała rozporządzenia okupanta. Z końcem 1942 roku na placu przy ulicy Kilińskiego nastąpiła selekcja Żydów ze sławkowskiego getta. Młodych wiekiem wywieziono do obozów w Zagłębiu i w Niemczech, a starszych umieszczono w browarze. Z browaru przeprowadzono ich na stację kolejową w Bukownie, gdzie prawdopodobnie zlikwidowano starców i chorych. Pozostałych przy życiu wywieziono pociągiem, wraz z Żydami strzemieszyckimi i dąbrowskimi do getta w Sosnowcu. W 1943 roku wraz z mieszkańcami getta będzińskiego specjalnym transportem "Będzin - Sosnowiec" wywieziono ich do Oświęcimia. Tylko nielicznym udało się przeżyć straszną nawałnicę hitlerowską. Należy zaznaczyć, że jeszcze w 1939 roku część bogatych Żydów wyjechała ze Sławkowa. Niektórzy więźniowie obozów koncentracyjnych będący wówczas młodymi ludźmi przeżyli holokaust. Kilku Żydów ocaliło życie dzięki polskim mieszkańcom Sławkowa. Znany jest też przypadek, że jeden z żydowskich milicjantów uratował życie młodej Żydówce, której po odjeździe transportu pomagała Jadwiga Niepielska. Na tym kończy się historia Żydów mieszkających w Sławkowie. W sławkowskim muzeum jest stała ekspozycja pamiątek żydowskich pt. "Fragment historii Żydów Sławkowa", które zachowały się u mieszkańców tego miasta. Są to zdjęcia, księgi z bożnicy, dokumenty dotyczące mieszkańców gminy w Sławkowie, portrety Żydów namalowane przez sławkowianina Henryka Krupińskiego. Zachowany jest budynek synagogi. Władze niemieckie w czasie okupacji przeznaczyły go na cele magazynowe. Po odzyskaniu niepodległości pełnił różne funkcje. Obecnie znajduje się w prywatnych rękach. Na budynku wmurowana jest tablica w języku polskim i hebrajskim o treści: "W BUDYNKU TYM DO CZASU NIEMIECKIEJ OKUPACJI MIEŚCIŁA SIĘ SYNAGOGA ŻYDÓW SŁAWKOWA". Drugim obiektem, który zachowany jest w dobrym stanie jest cmentarz żydowski.